universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Godzilla
Entrance Arising from the Ocean Godzilla comes out from a pool of the ocean that then evaporates instantly. Special Attacks Neutral B - Atomic Breath Godzilla performs his signature destructive ability from possibly every Godzilla film he's in. Upon tapping B, Godzilla shoots 3 atomic blasts from his mouth, and each can be aimed in any direction with the analog stick. They also have a 1/3 chance of creating flame traps upon hitting the ground. You can charge it up to exhale a stream that can be steered in any direction. This attack has a power bar for spam prevention. The more this is used, the lower the power. It does replenish over time, though. Side B - Rock Throw Godzilla grabs a rock and throws horizontally. Anyone in the way takes an amount of damage and knockback that varies the farther away the kaiju is. At a specific amount of distance at least, the rock can knock down breakable structures in certain stages instantly. The more the damage Godzilla has, the rock will get bigger and farther. Up B - Mothra Like Gwonam, Mothra flies forward as Godzilla latches onto her. She can be moved up and down with the analog stick. Press B to make her shoot her eye lasers (which are those tomato-looking projectiles). Move down and press B to have Mothra spread poison powder, which gives off the effect it has in its name. Press down to let go of Mothra. She can't be resummoned unless she is off the screen (and no, not as in out of the zoom-in shots or whatever, I mean off the sight of the field). Down B - Building Crush Godzilla gets out a building torn off the ground. He swings the building like a bat and it has an amount of impact similar to the Scout's Atomizer, but a little stronger. If this is used in the air, he falls down, using the building to break his fall. He can be horizontally controlled, but it's only centimeter by centimeter, pretty much. The bigger the height you fall from, the greater the damage. You can plow opponents into the ground sometimes. Also when you land, the building shatters into rubble that can expectably hurt you. Final Smash - Super Godzilla The Super X2 flies out of nowhere, and drops a Super Energy Bank before dissapearing. In which, turns Godzilla into a more powerful Super Godzilla. In this transformation, Super Godzilla takes half damage, a lot of his attacks became more stronger and he gains new Special Attacks. The Final Smash lasts for 15 seconds. Neutral B - Nova Blast/Navel Blast Super Godzilla fires a orange-ish Atomic Breath that takes slower to peform, but is more powerful. By holding the button will make the move bigger and stronger, however, if you holding it too long, then he will peform a stronger attack called Navel Blast. The move has him Godzilla's navel core shines as energy swirls around the tip of the navel. Finally, Super Godzilla unleashes a huge blast that morphs into a head of him and continues to blaze through until it hits the opponent. Side B - Explosive Shoulder Ram Super Godzilla runs while peforming a shoulder tackle. When hitting the opponent, an explosion will occur. The move looks strong, but takes longer to peform, living you invunerable. Up B - Tranpoline Jump Super Godzilla high jumps while bending his knee that he looks like he jumped from a trampoline. It has a much stronger recovery than Mothra, and can be cancelled into any aerial attack, but can't peform any Special Attack- Down B - Nuclear Impulse Super Godzilla is surrounded by electric energy from his body, which fires wave blast in random directions. It can be held to continue, but don't holded it too long or he will damage himself. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Godzilla/Super Godzilla roars upwards. Sd: Godzilla/Super Godzilla roars forward. Dn: Godzilla/Super Godzilla stomps the ground and roar upwards in a clock-wise motion. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Godzilla does a victorious roar. Victory 2: Godzilla spins his tail and stomps, before making a pose. Victory 3: Godzilla looks into the sky and Mothra appears next to him. Lose/Clap: Claps to the winner. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Godzilla is a gigantic mutant dinosaur, transformed from the fallout of an atomic bomb test. As the Godzilla series continued, the great beast was developed as a character, and has become a savior of the earth, saving the world from other monsters (usually from Outer Space) like King Ghidorah, Gigan and MechaGodzilla, along with other monsters like Rodan and Mothra. Godzilla is one of the defining aspects of Japanese pop culture for many people worldwide. Though his popularity has waned slightly over the years, he is still one of the most renowned monster characters in the world. To this day, Godzilla remains an important facet of Japanese films, embodying the kaiju subset of the tokusatsu genre. Godzilla has been called a filmographic metaphor for the United States, starting out as a terrifying enemy and later a strong ally and defender in times of need. The earliest Godzilla films, especially the original Gojira, attempted to portray Godzilla as a frightening, nuclear monster. Godzilla represented the fears of many Japanese of a repeat of the nuclear attacks on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. As the series progressed, so did Godzilla himself, changing into a less destructive and more heroic character as the films became increasingly geared towards children. Today, the character has fallen somewhere in the middle, sometimes portrayed as a protector of the Earth (notably Tokyo) from external threats and other times as a bringer of destruction. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Peforms a fist strike forwards. *Dash Attack- Swings his head upwards while dashing. Tilt Attacks *Side- A normal kick. *Up- Slashes upwards. *Down- Swipes forwards while crouching. Smashes *Side- Swings his tail forwards (Godzilla). Charges up his fist before firing (Super Godzilla). *Up- Swings his tails upwards. *Down- Peforms a spinning tail. Aerials *N-Air - Aerial tail hook. *F-Air - Claws downwards. *B-Air - Swings his tail backwards. *U-Air - Swings his tail upwards. *D-Air - Swings his tail downwards. Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs with both hands *Pummel- Slowly bites the opponent. *Forward- Godzilla lifts the opponent with two hand before throwing forward. *Back- Godzilla shoulder throw backwards. *Up- Godzilla throws the opponent upwards. *Down- Godzilla sets his opponent on the floor, and then breathes fire on them with a Atomic Brath. Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon 怪獣 (Romajinized into Kaiju) Victory Music Go, Go, Godzilla! Kirby Hat A hat that looks like Godzilla's head, complete with a tail. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Godzilla's regular trophy is obtained by clearing Classic Mode with him and his smash trophy can be obtained by completing Adventure mode with him. Godzilla TBA Godzilla (Smash) TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Goombella's Tattle TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Black: His appearance from the Heisei era. Default *Red: Resembles his appearance from Godzilla vs Destoroyah, even has his fiery body. *Blue *Green: Resembles his Millenium era appearance. *White *Purple *Light Green: Resembles Godzilla Junior. *Grey: Based on Godzilla's monochrome appearance from the old Godzilla movies, starting with the 1954 movie and ends with Raids Again. Trivia *Insert One Category:Monster Category:Godzilla Category:Male Category:Playable Characters Category:Anti Heros Category:Non-Human Category:Jacob Favorite Category:Japanese Category:Super Heavy Weight Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Winners Category:Badass Category:Giant Characters Category:Father Category:Uber Rap Battles of Fiction Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Kaiju Category:The King of Monsters Category:Universal Crusade Category:Lawl D Kess Category:Characters with Echo/Mirror Fighters